


S'more

by Aristide



Series: Let's Get Beached! 2020 [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Belly Kink, Biting, Drabble, Get Beached! 2020, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristide/pseuds/Aristide
Summary: They could have done anything that weekend but Boxman wanted to go camping."We'll tell scary stories and toast marshmallows. It'll be fun, you'll see!" He grinned as he shoved what seemed to be half of their belongings into the back of his car.Venomous wasn't so sure but it was never good at telling people no.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Let's Get Beached! 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822957
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	S'more

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the Get Beached! 2020 writing challange, modified to fit my schedule.
> 
> Prompts Used: Camping + Bonfire
> 
> Special thanks to my dearest Baphomet for beta reading this for me.

Boxman blinked up at the night sky. There were a lot of stars out here, more then could realistically be counted with his implant. 

He'd been talking about… something? Crud. What had he been talking about? Boxman shut his human eye. The kids, maybe? Couldn't have been the plaza because this was a strictly no-business camping trip. At some point Boxman's excitement got the better of him. He got so caught up in the way Venomous' expression went from bored indifference to amusement as he talked that he'd managed to lose his balance and send himself tumbling backwards off the log they were sitting on. Now he was laying in the dirt with his legs still propped up on the log and leaf litter stuck in his hair.

With a soft whirl of the servo inside, his bionic eye moved from the sky, to Venomous, to the sky and then back to the professor. The only movement the taller man had made since he'd fallen was to look back at the fire as if lost in thought. 

After a while Boxman cleared his throat. Loudly.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you gonna help me up?"

Venomous brought a hand up in a weak attempt to hide the smile on his face. 

"Why would I do that when the silence was so nice."

If he had a better angle, Boxman might of kicked at the professor much harder then the sharp nudge with his foot he actually managed. 

Chuckling, the dark-haired man stood, dusted off the seat of his pants then held out a hand for him to grab. A hand he wasn't prepaired for because as soon as Boxman grasped it and made to tug himself up, Venomous lost his footing and came down between the cyborg's legs to land on top of him. 

"Great." Boxman huffed. "Fantastic. Good job, P.V-ee-hee-heee…"

He trailed off as a somewhat cold and clammy hand slipped under his sweater. Venomous pushed away from him with a smile on his face too innocent looking to be sincere, one hand pressed firmly against the cyborg's middle and the other braced against the ground for support. Purple fingers gave his stomach a light squeeze.

"So sorrey, Boxy. Bloodsugar must be low."

Venomous' hand crept up and over his torso, pulling the sweater up with it, until all of Boxman's stomach and most of his chest was uncovered and the fabric was bunched uncomfortably up under his pits. 

"But I have a good idea on how to fix that." 

The professor bowed his head in order to suck a puffy olive-colored nipple into his mouth, making Boxman gasp. Sharp teeth pressed down against the sensitive skin of his areola, teasing the plump flesh until it grew tight and the nipple at its center became erect.  
With a wet sounding smack Venomous let go of one pec to bite the other. The combination of saliva on his skin, the early summer breeze, and the pressure of the taller man's teeth sent tiny waves of pleasure down his spine, making Boxman writhe in the dirt.

"Wah.. whattabout… Tent?!" He panted as the snake mutant began mouthing his way down the swell of his belly, nibbling at the occasional patch of fatty skin as he went.  
Venomous ended his trail of gentle lovebites at Boxman's naval, nipping at the sensitive before dipping the forked tip of his thin tongue into it. 

"Later. After all, Boxman, didn't you say yourself that marshmallows taste best when toasted by the fire?"

Venomous bit down on the widest part of his belly after that, just above the waistband of his pants where the fabric dug in and his puff pooched out over it. Softly, then harder, again and again, until the only noise to be heard in the whole forest was the crackling of the bonfire and Boxman's wheezy gasps and moans.


End file.
